


Dreams and Reality Collide

by BethylIsEverything



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is moving his hand down, F/M, Prison, Sex Dreams, Tragedy, Unreliable Narrator, Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethylIsEverything/pseuds/BethylIsEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth has been having very intimate dreams about Daryl that have been increasing in their sensuality and are becoming erotic. During her waking hours at the prison Beth catches Daryl's glances every now and then. Are Beth's dreams and reality about to merge and become one and the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beth felt Daryl's mouth on her neck as his hand traveled down from her breast to....

"Wake up right now Beth!" Daryl screamed.

Beth opened her eyes and sat up on her prison cell bed.

"So you just fuckin sleep when Hershel and Maggie are out there getting those meds for you?" Daryl yelled bitterly while tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry. I..."

"Well I got news for you Beth!" Daryl said pointing in her face. "They got attacked by a herd of walkers when they were almost back to the prison. They didn't make it to the gates in time. They're dead Beth and it's because of you!"

"No." Beth said as she started to cry.

"Your Father and Sister died and it's all your fault!" Daryl screamed. "You were probably having one of your sex dreams about me weren't you? Yeah I saw your gross fuckin diary Beth. Everyone did cause you left it open in the cafeteria yesterday. You shoulda kept that shit to yourself. I don't want you Beth! Don't nobody want you! Don't nobody even like you!"

"Oh my God!" Beth cried.

"Least now nobody gotta pretend to like your singin anymore."

Daryl set a pistol onto Beth's bed.

"Why don't you do the world a favor for once Bitch?" Daryl asked her bitterly and then walked out of her cell.

Beth picked up the pistol put the barrel into her mouth and squeezed the trigger spraying her brain matter all over the cell wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth heard demonic screaming all around her. 

She opened her eyes. There was fire and lava everywhere. Demons with whips and chains were flying around and torturing people.  
It felt hot. So hot. Beth felt like she was burning. Beth tried to run but there were shackles around her legs holding her in place.

"Welcome to hell!" said a demonic voice behind Beth and then she felt the crack of the whip across her back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beth cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth felt Daryl's hand moving up her skirt slowly getting closer to...

"Wake up cunt! You're still in hell!" Satan roared at her.

Satan began to urinate on her and it was eating away at her flesh as if it were acid.

"Nooooo!" Beth cried in agonizing pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Beth fans enjoyed this and well as Beth's latest episodes on the show....oops! =) Dawn is a HERO!


	4. Chapter 4

"Because I want to go back! I never even had my first kiss!" Beth screamed at Satan.

"Oh you want your first kiss do you?" Satan said chuckling.

Suddenly a walker materialized and made it's way over to Beth who began screaming.

"NO!!!!!!" Beth screamed as loud as she could before the rotting monster closed it's mouth over hers muffling her screams as it chewed off her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it Bethyl fans!


End file.
